dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Merren
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Ranged) Deals damage to an enemy and reduces EVA. |activeskill1 = Rose of the Galaxy ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Eliminates all the beneficial effects of one enemy and inflicts 4257% damage. Also, for non-boss type enemies, block enemy movement for 12 seconds. However, for Boss-type enemies, increase Ranged damage received by 299% and damage received by 234%. Rose of the Galaxy markings last for 12 seconds and cannot be released and can't be avoided by state immunities. 20.1s |activeskill2 = Sprouting Rose ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 4966% damage to all enemies, increases self Ranged damage by 342%, Boss damage by 1290% with an effect that can stack 3 times which increase accuracy by 20% and damage reduction by 20%. Additionally, enemies with "Rose of the Galaxy" debuffs take 3276% damage per second for 34.7 seconds, can stack twice, and non-boss enemies have their normal attacks blocked for 9.7 seconds. Lastly, reduce damage from bosses by 10%, can stack twice, for 34.7 seconds and increase damage bosses receive by 175%. This effect cannot be avoided or released and ignores immunity. 17.2 seconds |activeskill3 = Fairy's Prayer |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = For 24.4 seconds, the damage of all allied units is increased by 102%, damage by 336%, and Boss damage by 285%. This ability can overlap twice. 15.8s |passive1 = Fairy's Song |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase the of all allied units by 96% and further increase allied unit by 4% per additional enhancement. Also, increase Merren's self Boss damage by 447% |passive2 = Flowering Petals |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Enemies marked with 'Rose of the Galaxy' debuff cannot be revived. This doesn't work on bosses. |passive3 = Deeply Rooted Rose |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Merren's self by 264%. Also, every 27.6 seconds, when Merren attacks she deals 4966% additional damage to the enemy. Increase the attack of all allied units in World Boss Golem by 74% for 34.7 seconds, can stack twice. |passive4 = Galactic Fairy |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases the Ranged damage enemies receive by 256%, reduces enemy defense by 42%, and increases damage by 80%. Also, now applies 3276% continuous damage when attacking, for 34.7 seconds and can maintain 2 overlaps. Upon applying this continuous damage, Increase self damage by 383%, Skill damage by 383%, Boss damage by 807%, and by 113%. This can overlap up to 3 times for 34.7 seconds. |passive5 = Scattered Roses |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase self damage by 228% when using 'Fairy Prayer' and increase allied damage by 35% and active skill damage by 66%. |passive6 = Red Rose |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase entire party's Boss damage by 223%. Additionally, for 9.7 after using 'Rose Germination', Merren avoids all attacks, and all her attacks can not miss. |passive7 = Rose Garden |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = During 'Rose Germination', for 34.7 seconds, Merren's self Ranged Damage is increased by 171%, and the additional Boss damage increases by 645%, this can overlap up to three times. Additionally, for each additional INFINITE enhancement, Ranged Damage and Boss damage are increased by 42%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Sweethearts, Blademaster, and ...